Crescent City
Crescent City is the thirteenth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary UNEXPECTED VISITORS — At the re-opening of St. Anne's Church, Father Kieran finds himself in a great deal of trouble after a run-in with a witch from his past. and grow concerned when the reemergence of someone they once knew threatens to expose secrets they’ve kept buried for nearly a century. Elsewhere, is shocked when a discovery is made at the cemetery, but she soon realizes things may not be as they seem. With the full moon looming, lets Rebekah in on her plan to throw a party for her werewolf clan, but things take a dangerous turn when uninvited guests arrive. Meanwhile, is conflicted when she makes a difficult decision involving the safety of Father Kieran, and finds himself facing his own dilemma when he has to choose between Hayley and his siblings. Finally, when one of his plans fails, takes drastic measures in the Cauldron, resulting in dangerous repercussions that affect everyone involved. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Shannon Kane as Celeste DuBois *Todd Stashwick as Kieran *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna Guest Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux Quotes :Extended Promo :Klaus:'' "This isn't witches attacking vampires, they're declaring war on us." '' :Celeste: "I'm not here to kill you elijah, I'm here to teach you the error of your ways." '' :'Elijah: ''"It's not everyday that someone asks you to betray your own brother." '' :Monique Deveraux:'' "Help."'' (Monique struggling in her coffin) :Klaus:'' "The stench of witches is in the air." '' Soundtrack Trivia *This episode will mark the first appearance of Jackson and Oliver. *This episode will mark the first present day appearance of Monique Deveraux as we have previously only seen her in flashbacks. *Hayley and Jackson are trapped in the Mikaelson Mansion with fire surrounding all over the house Continuity *This is the first time that Davina does not appear in two episodes in a row. Behind the Scenes *There will be 3 week break after this episode because of the . Cultural References *"The Crescent City", a nickname for New Orleans, Louisiana *Crescent City Song, a song about New Orleans by Lucinda Williams *Crescent City Radio, an Internet radio station based in New Orleans, Louisiana *Crescent City Records, a record label *Crescent City 1848 schooner built in Medford, Massachusetts *Crescent City, 1906 steam schooner, formerly the Jim Butler *Crescent City is also the name of a 2011 US Movie. ''Crescent City''' is the name of the following places in the United States:'' *''Crescent City, California'' *''Crescent City, Florida'' *''Crescent City, Illinois'' *''Crescent Mills, California, formerly named Crescent City'' Gallery Videos The Originals 1x13 Promo - Crescent City HD|Short promo The Originals - Crescent City Trailer|Extended promo Pictures CrescentCity1.jpg CrescentCity2.jpg CrescentCity3.jpg CrescentCity4.jpg CrescentCity5.jpg CrescentCity6.jpg CrescentCity7.jpg CrescentCity8.jpg CrescentCity9.jpg CrescentCity10.jpg HayleyJackson.jpg References *Summary See also Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide